


you won’t believe what we just walked in on

by mcwhoremickk



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Female Reader, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremickk/pseuds/mcwhoremickk
Summary: butters needs your number for a science project, he goes to look for you not knowing that probably isn’t a good idea.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	you won’t believe what we just walked in on

"heya fellas! uh.. have you guys seen y/n?" butters inquired setting his lunch tray down at team stans table next to kenny.

"nope." cartmen said while popping the p, not bothering taking his gaze off of his new switch to pay any attention to butters. "she's probably off fighting with craig again... maybe they're in detention together?" kyle replied in a worried fashion, thinking about what happened in home room earlier today. 

"they're probably trying to bite eachothers ass off in that room! you know how they are." kenny's muffled voice chuckled as he stole some fries from stans tray. 

"oh..uh well would you guys mind helping me look for them then? i don't know which rooms they usually have detention in, and i need y/n's number...” butters nervously trailed off after seeing the rest of stans gang looking at him questioningly while kenny smirked.

“n-no it’s not like that! it’s just we have that science project we got assigned last period and she’s my partner but i don’t know how to contact her so-“ butters exasperatedly rambled on before being rudely shut up “alright alright. we get it just shut up.” cartmen states, clearly annoyed." _we_ are _ALL_ obviously too busy playing mario kart anyways.. ( even though no one else on that table even had a switch apart from eric) go find some other hopeless hooligans to help you find that bitch." cartmen had finished while holding up his switch to show butters before quickly resuming again to play. 

butters face dropped as he stared at the floor contemplating his next choices.

"i-i'll come with you butters" kenny said quickly deciding after looking at the sad expression upon the boy. "yeah, me too" kyle smiled "you stan?" kyle questioned nudging stan slightly in the ribs. "alright, alright.. if it's for butters." stan announced half smiling. butters smiled while shyly looking up again, rubbing his knuckles together "thanks fellas.." "don't mention it!" kenny says as he slings his arm around butters while the foursome walks away.

"ugh guys?!" cartmen shouts from behind them "what the fuck guys! you can't just leave me here!" "ugh whatever you douchbags. oh and kyle your a fucking-"

kyle blocked his ears, with the flaps of his ushankha, already knowing how cartmens sentence was going to finish while walking out of the cafeteria

* * *

y/n pov

i slid my feet up and down the tiled floor of the women's bathroom anxiously staring down at my air force clad feet. i was supposed to be at mr mackey's office again today which honestly isn't anything new, along with craig.

craig tucker.

oh how he fucking annoyed me sometimes. usually we'd go to mr mackeys office together and get plenty of detentions together.. maybe even sent phone calls home together. (luckily my parents never answer their phone haha sucked in) but none of it was usually my fault! 

it's normally craig's monkey ass that gets us into these types of situations that result in detentions, he'd always pull stupid stunts such as chucking paper airplanes, throwing either water bottles, his notebooks, ect at me or not even trying to whisper my name when he had some random crude insult to tell me in the middle of a test! and you know how mr garrison is. there's always something up him and his puppets ass! and since i personally don't take any shit from that wanna-be bad boy craig i'd always fire back. listen i know i said none of it is usually my fault but a girls gotta take defence you know? 

but thinking back, i really shouldn't have fired back today - and i tried to stop myself! but craig just aggravates me with his stupid(-ly adorable) face!

mr mackey said the next time we come to his office together we would possibly get suspended. my mum doesn't even know that i'm usually this (bad) defensive in class even though she does sometimes question me why she gets so much missed calls from our counselor.. but she can't know that i'd be about to get suspended! for a troublemaker like me i have a tendency to get my anxiety highs when things go a bit too wrong...

i immediately snapped from my worrisome thoughts as i hear the bathroom door lock turn and open.. i look to see who's about to come in when lo and behold!

in walks, the infamous craig tucker.

speak of the devil haha

he continues to walk near me when i suddenly yell with my shrill voice "hey what the fuck! this is the girls bathroom you douche-"

but before i could finish my lecture he quickly grabs my forearms and slams me to the bathroom wall practically pinning me by my forearms against it making a big banging sound and shutting me up immediately.

"that's not important. i knew you’d be here, why the hell aren't you at mr mackeys office." his deep slightly nasally voice starts.

"well i could say the same to you" you shot back, taking one of your arms from where it was pinned to pull his chullo hat down his face to his chin giggling at your own antics.

"i was looking for you, bitch" he said muffled, trying to stifle a laugh from your dumb trick while he pulled up his hat. "you do know we might get suspended this time for reals right?" he panned. i started to feel that anxious feeling in my stomach come back that i didn't even realise left when craig came in.

"and whos fault is that?" i argued "my mum might actually know the stupid shit i do in class with you now.. that's also why i'm stalling in the bathroom." you nervously chattered. "hey it was a shared idea to put thumbtacks under mr garrisons chair" craig said trying to prove his innocence.

"haha yeah, until you thought it’d be funny to change the plan without telling me and then go and put them on my chair! you whore!" i yelled, not really angry, just finding the whole situation stupidly funny. "i sat on it too!" i cried adding on. "okay that was funny " craig joked continuing, "but i'm not the one who threw a whole ass chair at somebody else!" referencing to when you threw your chair at him earlier in homeroom once you had found out craig put the thumbtack on your chair. 

oops haha 

you laughed, "that was self defence, you fucker! you threw a table at me right after!" remembering craig's sad attempt to throw a table at you to get you back, you guys shared mutual thoughts laughing at the memory remembering how pissed you two looked. 

after a few minutes your laughter had died down. "okay but i'm actually kinda worried craig" you nervously looked around while expressing your nervousness "relax what's the worst he's gonna do? it's not like he will actually call our parents!" he tried to reason. "he'll just set us off with a warning and a yellow card, mkay" craig joked trying to mimic mr mackeys voice while i stifled a laugh at his stupid imitation.

"i guess your right." i shrugged trying to make less of the situation "i know i am" craig smirked as his face came closer to yours while this time pinning you up by your wrists, you felt your cheeks slightly heat up. 

"n-not here dude" you said nervously while you felt the blush creeping up your neck. "what if someone walks in, not only will they question why your in the female bathroom but they'll question why us, the infamous mutual hatred duo don't actually have a mutual hatred for eachother" you over-dramatically announced thinking about how weird you guys would appear to some other student in your grades point of view right now. "no ones going to walk in" he reasoned even though i was still quite unconvinced "please.." he said softly while his amber eyes stared deeply into yours almost daring you to reject again. you bit your lip staring back 

and with no reply or general thought in mind you smashed your lips against his.

craig stared slightly shocked that you initiated the first move before closing his eyes along with yours, your teeth clashed with his while the kiss quickly became sloppy. 

lip smacking sounds resonated throughout the bathroom while you guys messily made out. desperately trying to claw each other's clothes off, forgetting that you guys are out in the bathroom open, almost daring for someone to walk in on you two french kissing.

not that you guys really gave a shit about that though.

* * *

team stans pov

"okay we've searched home room and the three main detention centres" kyle said thinking of where to go next. "can we just drop it i'm starting to get tired of all this walking around" stan whined. " but i need to find y/n!" butters said exasperated. "and we will, do that" said while smiling at butters before pinching his cheeks.

"gross, get a room you guys " stan joked with kyle laughing along "as if you have any room to talk" kenny replied smirking at stan then staring at kyle then back to stan while wiggling his eyebrows. "oh shut up.” stan said with a tinge of embarrassment after realising what kenny meant while kenny just smugly smiled in retaliation.

"l-let's just go find y/n" stan said now fully embarrassed and pushing past kenny and butters. 

"but where should we look for her next?" kyle questioned. "how about the female bathrooms?" kenny seriously questioned back while everyone boredly stared at him. " listen kenny, dude i know your like super horny all the time but-" kyle started. "no i'm being serious" kenny blurted. "but what if we get into trouble for being in there" butters blushed at the thought of going in the female bathrooms!

"we won't if we just tell the hallway guards the reason why were checking, besides it's 2021 we should be able to go into whichever bathroom we want.” kenny stated clearly proud of himself while everyone just stared at him stupidly.

"alright whatever let's just get this over with." stan announced, exhausted while walking off to find the female bathroom as the rest followed.

* * *

at the female bathroom

"alright butters you go in i'll wait outside, i'm not trying to get called a pervert" stan worriedly announced. "yeah uh i'm staying with stan" kyle quickly quipped. "w-what? but i don't want to go in alone!" butters exclaimed. "don't worry! i'll come in with you butters" kenny replied wayyy too happily for such a non demure task.. 

"well uh alright" butters nervously replied as kenny pushes past him to open the door handle to the female bathrooms "oh god i swear if she's not in-...." butters quietly starts but immediately shuts up as he sees what's going on in the female bathroom, staring in shock along with kenny who had his mouth agape

because there infront of them were y/n and craig messily making out.

and both of them with hardly any top garments on! oh god!

butters and kenny couldn't believe their eyes as they stared in shock while the infamous duo continued to make out clearly oblivious to the fact that there were two airheads just staring at them.

butters quickly rushes towards the door to run out nervously while grabbing kenny's wrist who seemed way too into whole-heartedly staring at y/n's chest than running out of that goddamn bathroom.

the door slammed as they left causing you and craig to quickly retract from eachother while both intensely blushing. "uh... what was that?" you questioned half worried while still in a daze from kissing craig you stared at the door though no one was near it, how strange. "who cares?" craig quickly retorts. "what if someone saw us?" you wonder aloud getting embarrassed because you only had your bra on! but also because your literally making out with craig tucker.

"i'm way too worked up to deal with that. no one saw us alright? now let's just continue" he states before pushing you into a stall and locking the stall door. "there. _now_ no one will see us." he says monotone-ly. you giggle in responce feeling at ease while pulling craig into a kiss continuing what you two were doing.

* * *

meanwhile

"oh my GOD " butters screeches immediately submerging from the female bathroom, face blooming red while rushing upto stan and kyle, still dragging kenny's by the wrist "wow dude that was awfully quick what happened?" kyle questioned staring at butters jittery form.

"you won't believe what we just walked in on." kenny announced recalling what happened with a smug smile on his face.

"you know what.. i don't think i need y/n's number anymore" butters said exasperatedly before suddenly fainting. kenny's laughter filled the hallway while kyle and stan exchanged worried looks.

**Author's Note:**

> hi high this is my first ever fanfic or oneshot or whatever you wanna call it so that’s why it’s highkey shitty 😅 hope you still enjoyed tho!


End file.
